Back with a Vengance
by Jon Cook
Summary: The villiage pariah returns after 3 years, carrying a grudge.
1. Returning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"talking"

_thoughts or emphasis_

letters

Summon Boss or Kyuubi 

Back with a Vengeance

Tsunade,

Returning tomorrow with Naruto. He's changed. Be prepared.

Jiraya

Tsunade, godaime hokage of Konoha, read the last letter she received from the toad hermit. She had been looking forward to this event for the last month. For that length of time, she had been preparing things for him; airing out and having his new residence cleaned top to bottom, stocking the pantry, having the grounds landscaped, just for her little brother. She knew just what to do now.

"Shizune, can you send for Sakura?"

"Of course." replied the slug sannin's apprentice.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura appeared.

"You wanted to see me, sensei?"

"I have good news, Sakura. Naruto's coming home tomorrow. I was wondering if you would be able to gather the Rookie 9 together for a 'welcome home' party."

"H-he's coming home? Are you serious?"

"As I usually am. I received the last letter from Jiraya today. Both of them will be home tomorrow." Tsunade said before Sakura performed a happy little jig.

"Go on, tell your friends. We need that party ready by tomorrow afternoon. That's an order." Tsunade said with a smile on her face, the first in a long while.

Sakura saluted and ran out of the office to get everyone together.

Tsunade thought back to a part of the letter. Her little brother couldn't have changed _that_ much.

-------

Naruto had _definitely_ changed. His usual violent orange jumpsuit had been replaced by a jacket that was almost all dark red with the exception of the sleeves, shoulders, and zipper. The pants were a matching red, with a black stripe down the outside of each leg.

With the way his face-mask and his hitai-ate was arranged, he could almost pass as Kakashi's brother, except for his blonde hair now tied into a long ponytail. Over the past three years, Naruto had finally hit his growth spurt and was now able to look his former sensei in the eye without tilting his head.

At the small of his back he carried a ninjato sword that he could easily grab with his right hand, and in a sheath on his left hip, he carried a three-piece staff folded up for carrying. All in addition to his usual compliment of kunai and shuriken.

"Do we really have to come back, Erro-sennin?" groused Naruto.

"Yes we do, Naruto. It'll be good for you to see everyone again."

"No, it won't, Jiraya. Part of the reason I went with you was to get out of a place where 98.3 of all the people there curse the ground I stand on. Hell, I can count the number of people that _actually_ want me back using both hands with fingers to spare. Now ask yourself; do I _want_ to be back in Konohagakure?"

Jiraya was silent for a moment. "I can understand how you feel, Naruto. Let's just check in with Tsunade-sama and see what can be done before you go and do something we'll all regret."

"I suppose that's the best I can get right now. Let's just get this over with."

Within fifteen minutes, they were roof-hopping through Konoha in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Twenty more minutes, and they were sitting in Tsunade's waiting room, each wanting an audience for their own reason. When they saw Shizune in the waiting room, Jiraya was the only one who greeted her.

"Ah, Shizune-chan. It's been a while now, hasn't it?" asked the letch.

"J-Jiraya? Is that you? It has been a while. How are you doing?"

"Good, good. It's nice to be back in Konoha after so long."

Shizune noticed the figure sitting on the bench next to where Jiraya had been sitting. Before she could say anything, her mentor came out of her office.

"Shizune, hold my…Is that you, Jiraya? Where's Naruto?" At that, Naruto stood up and walked over to her.

"Hokage-sama, we have business to discuss." was all he said to her. The tone of his voice spoke of urgency.

"Alright Naruto, Jiraya. Come on in. Shizune, hold my calls." she says as she ushers the wanderers into her office. After they pass, Tsunade winks at Shizune. The plan begins. Closing the door, Tsunade sits down at her desk and regards the ninja in front of her. They've both changed so much. "So how have you been these past three years?" she asks them.

Jiraya begins explaining what has transpired on their journey. "And that brings us to here. Is there anything you'd like to add, Naruto?"

"No."

Tsunade studies the young man in front of her. His clothing, his stature, his uncovered eye. The pupil of his eye puzzles her; it is not slitted, but it isn't the normal round shape, either. It seems to have found a balance between them. The color of the eye is still the same blue it was when it left, but it seems to have been rimmed with a bright red color.

"Naruto, what happened to your eyes?"

"Bloodline limit only partially awakened. Keeping it covered is the only way to turn it off."

Her curiosity piqued, "Really now? What does it do?"

"The secondary ability is like a really weak version of the Byakugan. It can see through objects, but only if they're less than 6 inches away. The primary ability, well, do you know of the Kanashibari no jutsu?" She nodded.

"It's like that, but _far_ more powerful. At full blast, I've made Jonin turn and run in terror. With the Kyuubi's chakra, I've made even Gamabunta afraid to face me. But I can't turn it off, hence the position of my hitai-ate."

Tsunade boggled. Such a technique would be very, _very_ powerful.

"I-I see. Well, um, is there anything else, Naruto?"

"Yes, I want to leave." That puzzled her. Jiraya put his head in his hands.

"'Leave'? But you just got back."

"You mis-understand. I want to leave the Leaf for good. With or without your permission, I'll be leaving the Leaf."

AN: So, should I bother continuing this, or no? If you want me to continue, say so. If you think I suck, tell me why. Everything else will give me superpowers.


	2. Airing

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

"talking"

'thoughts'

_emphasis_

written text

**Kyuubi or Summon Boss**

Back with a Vengance

Ch. 2

Tsunade was stunned. Of all the things she thought Naruto would say, she _never_ expected that.

"N-nauto, what are you saying?"

"Precisely what I just said; I'm going to leave the Leaf, with or without your permission."

"What would make you want such a thing?" the Hokage responded.

"Do you want a list? Alright, let's see. Several times a lynch mob has formed on my _birthday_, of all days, to kill me; I can count the number of people who want me in this village on both hands with fingers to spare; The _extreme_ majority of the village curses the ground I step on and go out of their way not to step anyplace I have. Shall I go on?"

Tsunade slumped her shoulders. "Naruto, something like what you are suggesting takes a great deal of time. I can see you first thing tomorrow, could we talk about this then?"

Naruto paused for a moment. "Very well. First thing tomorrow."

Before the slug sannin could reply, her receptionist called.

"Hokage-sama, she's waiting for you when you wish to see her." She said over the new intercom system.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss, Naruto"? Tsunade asked.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow."

"Very well." Tsunade turned to the intercom, "Send her in," she turned back to Naruto, "I've taken the liberty of getting you a new place to live, as you were thrown out of your apartment last year. She'll be taking you to your new place."

Sakura walked into the room, and smiled warmly. "It's been a while, Naruto."

Naruto fixed Tsunade with a look, before turning to his former teammate. "Let's go. I'll see you tomorrow, Hokage-sama."

"Go on ahead, Naruto. There are a few things I need to speak with Tsunade about." said Jiraya. Naruto nodded and walked out the door.

After the door clicked shut, Tsunade looked about to cry. "What happened to my little brother?"

"I told you he changed, Tsunade. He's grown up, and to tell you the truth, I wouldn't be too keen to stay in a place that cursed my existence for as long as I could remember, either."

Tsunade got up and walked to the window. "Do you think I can convince him to stay?"

"I don't know, Tsunade-hime, I don't know."

Sakura was excited to have Naruto back. She tried to strike up a conversation with her teammate. "So, are you excited to be home after all this time?" She got no response.

"A lot of people missed you, you know." Again, no response.

"You never did explain your appearance, Naruto. You trying to look like Kakashi-sensei?" Still no answer.

"Dammit, Naruto! Answer me! Say something!"

"Haruno-san, for the past 10 hours, I have been _running_ back here. What I want most right now is a hot meal, a long bath, and a soft bed. Unless you're taking me someplace where I can get one of those three, I really have no desire to speak with you."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "You really feel that way?"

Naruto turned to her. "You've given me no reason to feel any other way." He turned away from her and kept on walking.

Sakura hurried to catch up with him, thinking about the party she set up at his new home. There was _no way_ he could be like that with all his friends there to welcome him home.

After fifteen more minutes of walking, they arrived in front of Naruto's new house. It wasn't as grand as the Uchiha manor, it was more like a modest upper-income family home; room enough for the central family and a few members of the extended family.

"This is it, Naruto. Home, sweet home."

"Alright, Haruno-san. Thanks for showing me here. See you tomorrow."

"W-Wait, Naruto. Don't you need help getting settled in?"

Naruto rolled his eye. "If you're _that_ desperate for someone to talk to, I suppose you could come in."

Inner-Sakura was celebrating at how the plan was all coming together. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw everyone there.

Opening the door, they both walked in. Taking their shoes off, the former teammates walked into the darkened living room. Noticing that the room was dark, Naruto unsheathed his ninjato before creeping into the room. It was quiet, too quiet.

"SURPRISE! Welcome home, Naruto!" cheered the Rookie 9, Lee, Neji, and TenTen.

Naruto stared, not moving a muscle. After a moment had passed; he stood up, sheathed his sword, and walked out of the room. Everyone was speechless, Sakura more than anyone. She grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Where are you going, Naruto?"

"To a hotel."

"W-Why? We all went to a lot of trouble for this."

"You wasted your time." was all he said before roof hopping into town.

Sakura, momentarily stunned, went after him followed by the rest of the gathering. They found him at Ichiraku's ramen stand fifteen minutes later, finishing off his second bowl of noodles. "NARUTO! That was very rude!"

"I didn't ask you to go through anything. _Especially_ for me."

"You didn't need to ask. We're your friends. We're _supposed_ to do these kinds of things for you."

At this, Naruto turned around, and _glared_ at her. "You're not my friend. At best, you're a teammate, if anything. When we were on a 'team' as you call it, it was 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that' and if I ever succeeded at _anything_, it was 'Stop showing off Naruto!' When Sasuke left, you volunteered to go with him. That's one act of treason, Sakura. Now ask yourself, 'Are we friends?' I want you to stop for a moment, and use what's behind that huge forehead of yours and think about that before you address me so casually, Haruno-_san_."

He turned away from her and ordered another bowl of ramen. Everyone stood behind him, stock still, shaken at the cold, even tone he had used to tear into her. After that, only TenTen had any courage to speak to him.

"Um, Uzumaki-san?"

"Yes, TenTen-san?"

"Um, Hinata-chan has something she wants to say to you."

Naruto turned to look Hinata. "Yes? What is it?"

"N-Naruto-kun, I, um, I-I-I l-love you." Naruto looked at her expectantly.

"I-I said that I l-love you, N-Naruto-kun." He made a gesture, motioning for her to continue.

"Is that it? Is that all you have to say?" he said. Hinata was stunned.

"Oh, _now_ I get it. This is where you pour your heart out to me, I become a warm and happy person, and we both live happily ever after, right?"

Hinata slowly nodded.

"It's not going to work like that, Hyuuga-san. You're not my type, and those eyes of yours creep me out." He said turning back to his newly delivered bowl of ramen. Hinata turned and ran out of the eatery, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Seeing this, Ino and TenTen ran after the crying girl, but not before Ino turned to Naruto.

"You are a first-class asshole, Naruto. I hope you die a cold, lonely death." she said before running after Hinata.

"Whatever." was his reply. He had two more bowls before turning back to the onlookers still there.

"You do realize I don't want to speak to, or see any of you, right?"

They all looked incredibly saddened at this, and slowly filtered away, each lost in their own thoughts. Naruto paid for his food and left to find a hotel. Finding one around sunset, he paid for one person, for one night. In his room, he took a long shower before changing for bed and slept until the following day, the current days events ensuring it would be a long and deep slumber.

AN: Here it is, chapter 2. Only less than 4 days since the last one was released. Yes, Naruto has his reasons for acting the way he does, and hopefully they will be revealed soon.


End file.
